thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
TVs Different Lyric For Alphabet Song
Category: Videos WNED Alpha Pig To The Rescue Channel Winnie The Pooh Halloween Bob The Builder Christmas Sesame Street We All Sing Together 1993 Elmo’s World Up And Down Different Lyric For Alphabet Song On-Screen Letters Same Words Fun The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle. For Alphabet Song the different lyric. Some onscreen letters were on the top of the screen to sing along. Different lyric comes after Y And Z to sing it. But with same words based on fun ABC Song afternoons but a different lyric for Alphabet Song instead. (EIGHT NOTES FOR ALPHABET SONG PLAYS). Now I've Said My ABCs, Now I've Sung My ABCs, Now We Know Our ABCs, Now We've Sung Our ABCs, Now You Know Your ABCs (from Ready To Read With Pooh), Now I've Cried My ABCs (scene 2 from show 3430), Now I Have Sung My ABCs, Now We've Sung Our Alphabet, But It's Still Not Raining Yet, Now We've Sung The Alphabet, And Now The Flowers Will Be All Wet, Now We're Back Where You Belong, Next Time You Can Sing Along (from Dr. Seuss Preschool), Aren't You Very Proud Of Me, I Can Say My ABCs (from 1357, Season 11), Won't You Come And Play With Me, Won't You Say It Along With Me, Won't You Sing Along With Me, We Have Streets From "A" To Z Street, Won't You Sing Along With Me Street (scene 3 from show 3743), I've Just Said My ABCs, Now It's Your Turn, Follow Me (from Disney's Children's Favorites Volume 3), Happy, Happy, All Our We, Now We've Learned Our ABCs (from Disney's Children's Favorites Volume 3), Here's Our Pizza With Tomato And Cheese, Thank You All For Helping Me (Helda Hippo's from Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever then My Alphabet simply another fun alphabet song ever), School Is Such A Great Place To Be (sung by Tina from Barney Goes To School), Tell Me What You Think Of Me (the Barney version of that song), School Is Where We Love To Be (the Barney version of that song), I'll Dance With You If You'll Dance With Me (from The Street We Live On), I'll Dance All Day If You'll Dance With Me (from The Street We Live On), I'll Dance All Night If You'll Dance With Me (from The Street We Live On), That's The Alphabet Song And Dance Whoopee (from The Street We Live On), Time To Play Afternoon Games, Fun To Play Along With Pogo, Time To Go Just Play A Game, So On Go Right To A Fun Fame, There They've Sung Your Alphabet, Thank You For Sharing Special Bet, Tonight Will Be Super Why, Weeknights And Weekend Nights At 6:30, They'd Better Go To Summit, Quiet Voice At Central Change A Different Subject, Time For Barney For Tonight, It Will Be Time Sing I Love You, So It's Time To Play Those Games, Tonight 6:30 Will Be Super Why, Time To Simply Fly Along, Just Fly With The Super Readers, That's Our Family ABCs, Sing It Anytime You Please for it. "Sing With Me. That Was Fun." Category:The Get Along Gang